Pandora dark-hearts
by wolfofthewatch
Summary: After her second contractor did as her first. Left her while she was asleep, trying to prove to her that they here not helpless. Was killed. Now a Chain is back in the Abyss, left with no contractor. What will happen? Why don't you find out now? DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM PANDORA HEARTS JUST MY OC
1. Prologue

Paris, France, its about 2:00 A.M, October 13, 1936. Friday. I'm in a deep sleep, dreamless sleep, jolted awake by a loud crash. A sea of darkness engulfs me

'_how can this happen,' _I think, '_the clock wasn't even half-way through!'_

I look to the bed beside mine. Empty.I know it's useless to fight the abyss, its like quicksand, the more you fight the faster you I fight. I only say one thing before falling into the abyss.

"John you idiot." then its black.

I hear bad things happen on Friday the thirteenth especially in October. I could never have expected this. My contractor going out without me and being killed. This is the second time.

**Sorry, my first few chapters are usually short.**


	2. Chapter 1: Trapped in the Abyss

My name is Dragon, but what does that matter? I'm just a Chain. Names have no meaning, here in the Abyss. Well that may not be entirely true. A few Chain names have spread their throughout the Abyss, a well know Chain name in the abyss is, The Bloody Black Rabbit. My name is spoken around the abyss as well. Idiot Trumps try to attack me. Try. They never make it one minute through a battle, if you would call it that. I tarted out as all Chains do, as a trump. Some how I was smarter, I knew the secret to getting more powerful. Destroy other chains. Never did I dare fight a higher level than my own. My current form is a Dark-fire Dragon, Dragon for short. After a certain lever Chain, you get your own form. Mine was a black dragon with dark purple wings. I can breathe dark-fire, it can turn everything to ash within a 5 ft range, from something as small as a small candle. With my first contractor, Angela, I destroyed much of Europe. With my power Angela tried to take over the world. But was soon killed by a Chain, when she wondered off while I was asleep. When I was dragged back into the abyss then got out again, everything was built up.


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

Three days pass in the abyss, with no action. Then a portal opens. I'm in my 18 year-old form, walking across a broken stone wall. The portal doesn't surprise me, many Chains are dumped here after their clocks are complete. But no, an unconscious girl falls through. She can't be any older than 13.

"Baskervilles," I say aloud, "always dumping random kids in here. Probably to feed the Chains."

No sooner have the words left my mouth when three, probably starving Trumps barge over.

"_**I SMELL SOMETHING TASTY!"**_ the third one says, in its strange, echoing tone.

"**_TASTY, TASTY,_****_TASTY!"_** the other three chant, in the same tone.

The human wakes, then stares, frozen, in horror, at the three incoming trumps. I don't think she even noticed me yet. Oh well, if she hasn't already , she will soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Fight For A Human

" Oh no you don't, this is MY contractor!" I yell.

Her gaze turns to me questioningly. I grab her shoulder and bring her behind the stone wall, I was previously walking on.

"Stay here and don't move. I command. As I'm turning away, I have a thought and turn back around, "If anything happens, scream bloody murder." I say with a strange, lopsided grin.

As the Trumps charge closer, I brace my self for a fight. As the first is about to bat me away, I grab it and throw it into the nearest Trump. Instantly killing both from the force of the throw. I make a ball of Dark-fire in my palm. I'm about to launch it, when I hear an ear splitting scream. I launch the fireball, then run to the stone wall. The human is being cornered by a hedgehog Chain. I tackle it without thinking, with both hands inflamed in Dark-fire. It turns to ash before I even touch it.

"Man, I need to keep my temper in check," I say snickering, because its true, the madder I am, the hotter the fire is.

I extinguish the remaining fire. The girl is on the ground, staring up at me and shaking in horror. I give a warming smile and hold my hand out to her.

"Here, let me help you up. I'm Dragon." I say as I help her up.


	5. Chapter 4: Who Are You

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she nearly screams.

I hurry and cover her mouth.

"What are you trying to do, attract more chains?! You practically just said 'I'M OVER HERE, COME GET ME!'" I whisper, worriedly looking around.

"Let me go!" She muffles through my hand.

"Oh, sorry. And I just told you who I am." I say.

"Oh, where am I? Is this a dream? What are...?" she continues but I cut her off.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. One question at a time. I will answer them once we are somewhere safe." I say.

I look for an Abyss hole, that leads to a safer level of the Abyss. this level is too packed with Chains. I finally find one, then throw her in it without warning. I walk into it as well, just as I see the heads of more than five, different, stronger Chains. There aren't many Chains that know about Abyss holes. Most are too stupid to think about anything other than humans. They think they are randomly upgraded to another level of the Abyss. After that one thought, they forget it. Like I said, stupid


	6. Chapter 5: A long Explination

As I get there, she has a look like I was just going to dump her there and leave.

"Now, I will explain later, but first I have to clear the perimeter. Don't fall behind, or your left behind. Oh, and if we see a Chain, stand 10 feet away or get scorched." I command.

She just nods her head rapidly, and follows me.

'_finally'_ I think, '_one that obeys.'_

I clear about six Chains, then find a table and chair and put them close to a stone wall. I hop onto the wall and continue walking. She sits in the chair and stays quiet, waiting for me to tell her about this place. I'm beginning to like this girl. She is a lot better than Angela and John, My first contractors. All they did was whimper and scream when I got close to them, before we made a contract of course. John still flinched, even by the time he was killed.

"OK, I can tell you're trying your best to not scream, so keep your mouth shut." I say

She just nods her head quietly. Definitely a lot better than the first two. I explain what the Abyss and what chains are, and that Chains eat humans. She looks horrified, when I tell her that I too, am a Chain. I try to calm her down, even though I'm horrible at that kind of thing.

"Don't worry, if I wanted you dead, we wouldn't be talking right now. You are, in fact, our only means of escape." I say.

She relaxes a little, then looks at me questioningly, So I continue, and finish. Ending with how we get out.


End file.
